


Conversations in the Dark

by ASnackForAlways



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASnackForAlways/pseuds/ASnackForAlways
Summary: A series of conversations between your favorite redhead and her best friend throughout season 9
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 8





	Conversations in the Dark

"Thanks." Once Harvey ends the call, Donna can't stop smiling. How does he do that? Even after all these years he still manages to make me completely turn my mood around with his words in just a matter of seconds.

Seeing as there's no point in getting ready now, she makes her way to her bedroom where she strips off her makeup and changes into her pajamas- a powder pink satin slip from La Perla with matching robe- and made her way to the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of wine and made her way to the living room.

Sitting down on her couch she was ready to enjoy a quiet evening with a glass of her favorite wine - even though she was excited to spend the evening with Harvey.

Harvey. The thought of the last 24 hours still brings butterflies to her stomach.

Yesterday, when she heard the doorbell ring, she didn't know what to expect. Who to expect.  
Certainly it wasn't what she saw once she opened the door. Harvey. Looking desperate and lost at the same time.

Once she saw that look on his face, she knew. She knew that he was done. Done with years of pretending and ready to dive fully into the possibility of a relationship with her.

And she knew, once their lips touched, that she was done too. She was done waiting for him to realize his feelings. She was done wallowing in self pity and pretence. She was done with pretending that she didn't feel anything for the man standing before her.

Because as their bodies intertwined, she knew that there was no going back for either of them.

They were done trying to navigate through life alone and ready to explore it together.

And after, in their post-coital haze as they were wrapped in each other's arms, Donna knew that she could never go back from this ever again - even if she wanted to.

Before she has a chance to reach for her wine, her phone buzzes with a notification, a reminder for her meeting with Mr. Johnson.

Dismissing it, she decides to check out her voicemails.

Finding one from Rachel, she decides to listen to it first.

Donna, Hi

I'm sorry for not picking up, but things got pretty crazy here. I promise that I will call you as soon as I can. I miss you.

There was something in Rachel's voice that made Donna curious, so much so that she decided to facetime her. Rachel picked up on the second ring.

"Hey there." Donna greets her best friend.

"Hi." Rachel can see the smile on her best friend's face which makes her suspicious.

"How are you? We haven't talked in a while." Donna wonders.

"I'm good. Busy with work, as usual. But how are you? You're glowing! Thomas treating you well, I presume." Rachel can't help but tease her friend. "I'm sorry, but I didn't have time to listen to your voicemail yet, so what's new with you?" Then a mischievous grin appears on her face as she takes in Donna's appearance. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Why would I?"

"You look like a vision. Are you waiting for Thomas?" Rachel wiggles her eyebrows, her suggestions clear.

Donna hesitates. She wants so badly to tell her friend her news but something inside of her stops her. It's too early. She thinks. As much as she doesn't want to share her news her smile betrays her. Which Rachel notices.

"What is it?" Rachel asks, giddy to know what put a smile on Donna's face.

"I'm not with Thomas anymore."

"That's why you're smiling? Shouldn't you be deep in a chunky monkey and Shakespeare marathon?"

That makes the redhead giggle. "He actually broke up with me. Or at least I think he did.."

Rachel's surprised. "What? How? When?"

Donna chuckles. "Yesterday actually.." As she delves into the story of how the last 24 hours had gone, except for one important detail, Rachels's frown becomes almost prominent on her face.

"Wow."

"I know." Donna nods.

"So, you actually broke privilege for someone else." Rachel wonders, surprised.

Donna rolls her eyes."Rachel." Here we go again.

"It's just weird. You never broke privilege for anyone else other than Harvey."

Donna stays silent so Rachel continues. "But then you still broke up with your boyfriend. So, tell me. Why did you break privilege for him?"

Donna sighs. "Honestly? I have no idea. But I would probably do it again."

Rachel can't believe what she's hearing. It wasn't that long ago when her best friend would do anything for Harvey without batting an eye. What the hell happened? Which is exactly her next question.

A smile slowly appears on Donna's face. But before she can give in and reveal what really happened last night, she could hear her front door unlock.

That's weird. He wasn't supposed to come in today. Lifting her gaze from her phone she can see Harvey approaching her. Giving him a look as if to say Don't say anything she shifts her gaze back to Rachel and she says: "Things happened, Rachel. But I'm happy with how everything turned out."

"Then I'm happy too."

"Enough about me. Tell me, how are you?" Donna tries to change the subject as she feels the couch dip a little as Harvey takes a seat next to her - watching her with a look that she knows. A look that means business. "You look beautiful." He mouths to her.

A slight blush appears on Donna's face, but she quickly hides it and turns her gaze towards her phone. Just in time to see Rachel grin. "Actually, there's something I wanted to tell you." She waits before Mike comes into the frame with her before they're shouting: "You're gonna be an aunt!"

"What?!" This time both Donna and Harvey speak at the same time which prompts a confused look from the expecting couple on the other side of the country.

"Wait. Harvey?!" Mike asks bewildered.

Hearing his name Harvey scoots closer to Donna and sheepishly smiles. "Hi."

"What are you doing there? Mike says at the same time as Rachel asks: "Did we interrupt something?"

Both Donna and Harvey are quick to deny and Harvey adds: "I just brought some documents for Donna to sign."

"And those couldn't wait until the morning?" Mike teases.

"No, they couldn't." Harvey places his hand in Donna's waiting one on her thigh and squeezes which makes Donna smile softly.

Rachel knows her friend's every expression, to know that this smile was not nothing, so she asks: "What's going on there?"

Upon hearing Rachel's question Donna briefly looks at Harvey before answering her friend's question with another one: "Why would you think that there's something going on?"

Without missing a beat Rachel says. "You're all smiley and your eyes sparkle. Not to mention that Harvey looks different. "

As Rachel started her explanation, Harvey's hand slowly travelled towards Donna's thigh, but before he had a chance to make his way further up, Donna stopped him by grabbing his hand and squeezing it as she intertwined their fingers.

"The last time I saw you glowing like this was when-" Rachel pauses as a realization washes over her. "Oh my God! You're having sex!"

That makes Donna almost choke. "What?!"

"Rachel, I would be worried if she didn't have sex. She's in a relationship." Harvey teases, smugly.

"Yeah, but they broke up!" Rachel stops. A realization dawns on her."Wait. You knew about that, right?"

Suppressing a grin, Harvey retorts. "Maybe."

"Of course you knew that! You know everything about her!" Mike adds.

Both Harvey and Donna share a look.

"Guys, is there anything you want to tell us?" Mike asks, curious but also fed up with the guessing.

Moment passes before Harvey slowly tries to untangle his hand from Donna's but she stops him by squeezing his hand and keeping it in place.

Harvey smiles and squeezes back, caressing the back of her hand as he hears Donna's words. "You could say that something did happen last night." she says.

Mike gets confused, but not Rachel because Donna's words suddenly spark a memory.

"No. Never."

"I slept with Harvey."

"You can never go back, huh?" Rachel's smirking now.

Donna laughs which Rachel takes as a confirmation.

Rachel gushes. "That is amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you Michelle." Donna teases.

That makes Rachel smirk, but before she can do anything about it, Mike interrupts. "Wait, I'm confused. What are you talking about?"

Both women just roll their eyes as Rachel says: "They're together."

Mike's eyes widen as Donna nods. "You guys decided to finally take the plunge?" he teasingly gasps. "I am so happy!"

Harvey rolls his eyes, but smiles. "Thanks." Then he decides to tease them a little bit. "If you heard your voicemail this morning, you would've known sooner."

"I was busy!" Mike defends himself.

"Doing what?"

Seeing Mike's smug face, Harvey laughs. "I hope that you weren't too exhausted. You wouldn't do that to Rachel, right?"

"Look at yourself, old man!" Mike pauses. "I just hope that you know how to use that little blue pill. Wouldn't want Donna to be disappointed, right?" He quips right back.

"There was no need for that." Harvey becomes smug as a grin spreads across his face.

That exchange doesn't sit right with the ladies as Rachel slaps Mike's arm and both of them scold their significant other's with a chorus of "Mike!" "Harvey!"

Both men laugh.

Feeling puckish, Harvey wraps both his arm around Donna, hugging her from behind and bringing her closer to him as he rests his hand on her waist and his chin on her shoulder. "I guess, I can finally do this."

Feeling Harvey's touch Donna blushes, still not quite used to this. Both Mike and Rachel fawn over the new couple. "You're so cute!" Rachel can't help but note.

They exchange some words before Mike says: "Let's leave them alone Rachel. They want to do something else.. Just look at Harvey's face!"

Harvey smirks. Donna and Rachel roll their eyes. They bid their goodbyes and end the call. Leaving the couple in a comfortable silence.

"So?" Donna's the one who breaks the silence, a mischievous smile on her face.

"So?" Harvey kisses her cheek and then slowly starts trailing his way towards her shoulder as he tugs the robe down. Taking a look at her nightwear, Harvey's breath hitches. His brain too preoccupied with desire for the woman before him to form a coherent sentence, Harvey manages to only whisper huskily in her ear: "God, Donna."

Donna turns around and takes a hold of his face. "Harvey." A smile on her face as she sees the effect she has on him. Eyes dark with desire.

Instead of answering, he kisses her.

Getting lost in the way his lips feel, Donna pulls him closer as her hands get lost at the nape of his neck and his lips start a trail of kisses towards the path between her breasts

His hands, af if they had a mind of their own, take a hold of the silky fabric at her hips.

Feeling flustered, Donna takes a hold of his face again and pulls it towards her, needing to feel his lips on hers again and smiling into the kiss.

Before he has a chance to deepen it, she pulls away. "What changed your mind?"

Feeling clouded with desire, Harvey looks at her confused. "What?"

Donna shakes her head. "You were supposed to be at work, silly."

"I finished."

Donna raises her eyebrow knowing that it's not the truth.

After a minute Harvey rolls his eyes. How does she always do that?! "Okay fine. I had to see you."

Donna's eyes light up with a teasing glint. "Aww. You missed me? We saw each other three hours ago!"

"It felt like thirteen."

"You're an idiot." They both laugh at the memory of a similar conversation a few months ago.

"I missed you." Harvey says as their laughter subsides.

"I missed you too." Donna replies as she pulls him in for another kiss, ready to spend their night together.

Today has been quite a day. Everything that has happened - from her father's words to Faye's bullshit- has been taking a toll on Donna. Though as much as she appreciated it, Harvey's words weren't helping either. Which sparked their first fight. No matter how small that fight was, Donna felt bad afterwards.

That's why she's at her apartment now, a phone in her hand, thinking about her boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Not even a month into their relationship and that word still felt weird coming out of her mouth. Yet it felt right. Because after 15 years they finally stripped all of their guarded feelings and dived into their forever.

After a month full of happiness, Donna could've known that not everything would be perfect. She could've known that sooner or later they would fight. Yet when it happened, she felt sad.  
Sad because she caused those brown eyes of his to lose their sparkle.

Throughout her life she had a few boyfriends, but not one even compared to the way she felt about Harvey. It might've been too soon, but Donna didn't care. She knew that she loved him and that he was the one for her. She also knew that she missed him.

Dismissing her thoughts, Donna unlocked her phone and decided to call Rachel. Instead of the usual ringtone, she was met with Rachel's voicemail.

Rolling her eyes, she decided to leave her a voicemail.

"We haven't talked recently as much as I'd like and I guess I was just missing my friend. Give me a call when you can."

Hanging up, she saw Harvey out of the corner of her eye. Clad in a cream sweater and black pants he made his way towards her with that smile that was way too infectious.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because your dad loves me."

Hearing Harvey explain how he made somewhat everything right with her dad made Donna's heart soar. After all they were the two most important men in her life and she can't imagine her life without either of them.

Next thing she knew, he was talking about Faye and it was only then that she noticed how this has affected him, too.

Agreeing to share more things with him in the future - or at least try, Donna smiled when he pulled her into his embrace.

That didn't last long, because she remembered something that he said and pulled away just to ask.

"Wait a second, what do you mean if this is gonna work?"

She could see that her question has caught him off guard, so it was only fair that she kept teasing him.

"Donna, you know we're gonna be together forever. Right?"

"Not if that's how you're gonna ask me."

"Doesn't matter how I ask you.."

"Why not?"

But then it was his turn to render her speechless.

"Because we both know however I ask, it won't be exactly how you'd instructed me to ask. So, might as well ask you any way I want."

"Well.. That.. I...Ughm…"

"Go ahead. Keep stumbling. It's only the second time I've seen you at a loss for words."

Even in her state, she couldn't help but throw in a little fuel to the fire.

"So we're engaged then?"

"Well.. I.. Ughm.."

"Look who's stumbling now!"

"It's just I never considered marriage part of.."

"Part of what? Being together forever?"

Before Harvey could come up with a reply, his phone interrupted them. It was his mom.

Hearing him talk to his mother brought a smile to Donna's face and made her heart swell with pride. Laughing at his joke she sat down next to him and listened to his conversation.

It felt right. Them sitting on her couch and hearing him talk to his mother felt right.

"Mom, meet Donna. Donna, meet Lily."

It was only then that her heart started doing somersaults inside her chest. But when she heard that his mother has wanted to meet her for just as long as she has, she knew that she would get along with her just fine.

Maybe that's why, when Harvey tried to end the call, she yanked the phone from his hands and started telling her about her son's antics.

"Hey Lily, listen to what your son just tried to pull off."

And that's how they spend the next few hours. Just talking and joking with each other.

After they finished their call with a promise to meet soon, Donna and Harvey got lost in their happiness and desire for one another that they ended up in her bed. Too exhausted to even put clothes on, they both fell asleep entangled in each other.

The next morning, Donna woke up first. Feeling slightly confused, she looked at the clock on her bedside table. It read 4:16 AM. Then she felt the weight of Harvey's arm around her middle. Which was making her bladder almost burst, so she quickly tried to untangle from him and when she succeeded, she rushed to the bathroom.

After doing her business, she washed her hands, face and brushed her teeth before heading for her closet and putting on a pair of silky pajamas and underwear.

The way her closet was designed she had a clear view of her bedroom so when she turned around, she smiled at what she saw. Harvey sleeping on her side, clutching her pillow to himself - completely out of it.

Making her way towards him she gently tried to maneuver his hand from the pillow without waking him up. Grinning when he didn't wake up, she slipped under the covers and before she could take a hold of his hand, Harvey beats her to it. Smiling as he cuddles up to her, resting his head on her chest, Donna strokes his hair as she falls back to sleep.

There was a sudden noise that startled Donna from her sleep. Looking to her left and found Harvey sleeping soundly. Then she heard that sound again. Frowning, she looked to her right and saw her phone ringing.

It was Rachel.

Hitting the answer icon, she asked: "Do you know the time?"

She could hear Rachel laugh. "Do you?"

"What?"

"It's noon, Donna!"

"Really?" Donna looked at her clock. It sure was noon. Rolling her eyes, she plopped herself against the headboard which caused Harvey to rest against her belly. "I guess, I was too tired then."

Seeing Donna's slight smirk, Rachel teases: "Long night, huh?"

"You could say that.."

Sensing that there's more, Rachel prompts Donna to tell her what happened.

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you. But try to be as calm as possible. We are on facetime after all.. "

After Rachel nodded, Donna explained to her what happened yesterday, right down to that almost proposal.

"He what?!" Rachel screams.

"Rachel!" Donna scolds her as she feels Harvey move a little.

Seeing a mop of brown hair come into view, Rachel apologies. Then she goes back to smirking. "So you were busy then?"

Donna rolls her eyes as Harvey looks at her with sleepy eyes and grumbles. "Why the hell are you screaming? It's too early!"

"It's noon, Harvey!" They can hear Rachel note.

"Hi Rachel!" Harvey greets her.

She greets him back. Then, turning to Donna he gives her a peck on the lips. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Harvey."

With that Harvey makes his way towards the bathroom, leaving Donna alone in her bed as she trails her eyes over his naked figure. Once he disappears behind the doors, she turns her gaze back to her phone where she finds Rachel grinning from ear to ear.

"So, going back to our earlier conversation.. Does this mean that we're planning a wedding?"

Donna laughs at her best friend's bluntness.

"We will see." Rachel doesn't miss the mischievous grin and a hopeful glint in Donna's eyes.

Harvey's mom passed away.

We're on our way.

In all of her life Donna didn't think that this is the kind of conversation she'd be having with her best friend. She also didn't think that she'd have a reason to have this conversation. But then Harvey finally made up with his mom and everything fell into place.

Donna always wanted to meet Lily. At first it was because she wanted to give a piece of her mind to that woman, then when Harvey made up with her it never came to it. So, it was obvious that the two most important women in Harvey's life would meet when they got in a relationship. After he introduced them on the phone a month ago, they planned to meet soon.

As always, things went south.

Today, when she came home - she finally moved in with Harvey few weeks ago - she barely had time to put her things away before she got that call. It was Marcus.

Just seeing the called ID gave Donna a strange feeling. Marcus only called her when he either couldn't reach Harvey or he had something important to say. Just like that time.

Even though she knew - or thought - what had happened, nothing could've prepared her for the words that she heard when she picked up.

"Mom's gone, Donna."

She froze. She couldn't believe it. How? Why?

Even thought she knew what it meant, she couldn't help but ask: "What do you mean, Marcus?"

"She had a heart attack." Marcus manages to get out before Donna hears him crying.

Donna's heart shatters. Her face becomes pale and heart starts beating fast. Feeling the tears rolling down her cheek, she swallows before answering: "Don't worry, I will tell Harvey and we will be there tomorrow."

"Thanks Donna." With that they say their goodbyes and end the call.

Once she puts her phone on the kitchen island with shaking hands, she starts pacing the room nervously.

How should I tell him? This will break him.

Thinking about all the ways to break the news to him, Donna stops her pacing as she looks out of the window.

The city's night skyline is illuminating in a way that makes her nerves calm down a little.

Being too captivated by the skyline she barely registers the sound of the front doors unlocking.

Turning her head around, she spots Harvey making his way towards her with a wide smile on his face..

"It's done. You should've seen the look on Forstman's face. In fact, I don't know which was better his or Malik's.."

"Harvey, I need to tell you something." Donna interrupts him before she loses the courage.

"What is it Donna?" The seriousness of her voice makes him worried. Losing his smile, he asks: "What's wrong?"

"Your mother had a heart attack." She pauses for a second - trying to find the right words. "She's gone."

Seeing Harvey's eyes gloss over, Donna doesn't waste another second. Closing the distance between them she envelops him in her arms, resting her head on his shoulder while her arms wind up squeezing his back - bringing him closer.

Feeling his tears falling on her shoulder and then his head falling into the crook of her neck, Donna brings her lips to his neck. Peppering soft kisses, she softly whispers: "It's okay. Let it all out."

Two days had passed since Marcus called. Since then they both managed to get a week off work - thanks to Louis who had managed to threaten Faye into agreeing - and drive to Boston to help with the preparations for the funeral.

They opted to drive there instead of taking a train because it was more practical.

"Do you have everything?" Donna asked Harvey as she made her way from their bathroom to their bedroom, where he was packing his last essentials.

"Now I do." He zips up his suitcase.

Seeing the sad look on his face Donna closes the distance between them and gives him a hug. "I love you, Harvey."

"I love you too." He leans in to kiss her. Donna smiles once they part.

"I'll miss you and I'll always love you."

Once Harvey finished his eulogy he rushed back to his seat. Seeing the tears falling from his face as he sat next to her, Donna took his arm in his and smiled as she felt him squeeze it and move it to rest on his knee as they listened to the rest of the service.

After the service, they all made their way to Lily's house where the reception was held.  
It was a small gathering with friends and family.

Speaking of family.. Their family at SLWW came too. It was a nice surprise when they opened the front doors this morning and saw the whole gang standing there - Mike and Rachel too.

Everyone left, leaving Donna and Harvey alone with Mike and Rachel, who stayed with them.

That's where they are now, Mike and Harvey talking with Marcus in the living room while Donna and Rachel talking in the kitchen.

"How are you holding up?" Rachel asks the redhead.

Donna swallows. "I'm okay." Then she tries to change the subject before she starts tearing up. "How are you? How's the baby?"

"I'm good. But don't think that you can change the subject that easily." Rachel says as she puts a hand on her bump. Finally surpassing the first trimester, she felt pretty good without the burden of the morning sickness. Raising a questioning eyebrow, she asked again: "How are you?"

Donna sighs. As much as she wanted to stay strong and be the emotional support everyone needed today everything that happened in the last few days was taking a toll on her, here in the presence of her best friend she finally broke and burst into tears.

Seeing her tears, Rachel closed the space between them and enveloped her in a hug.

"It's just so hard, you know? Trying to keep a straight face for everyone, when all I want to do is just hug him and cry. He didn't deserve this, Rachel. He was so broken. I -" Too choked up with emotion to even finish, Donna just wrapped her arms around Rachel's shoulders and hugged her tightly as she completely broke in her friend's arms - breaking her character for the first time ever.

When she first started working at the firm, Donna didn't even think that she would become friends with Louis. When they met, her first impression of him wasn't that good. He was just some strange grown man, who was way too obsessed with his cat - but boy was she wrong.

Throughout the years, as she got to know the man, she gained a great friend in him. From their love of gossip to theatre - they always talked about everything.

Louis was always there for her - whether it was the good, the bad, or her leaving Harvey. He was there - one might say that over the years he became a part of her family.

Which is why she's here now, getting ready for his wedding with Sheila.

Standing in front of the floor length mirror in their closet with her arms behind her back trying to do it herself, but struggling Donna gives up and instead asks out loud: "Harvey? Can you come here and help me with the zipper?"

"Sure." She can hear Harvey's response from the nearby bathroom, where he was doing his hair.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Donna sighs with a smile on her face. This dress really did look good on her just as it did when she first tried it on, a few weeks ago.

It was a black Monique Lhuillier strapless dandelion embroidered gown and she loved every inch of it. Not to mention that when she came out of the dressing room, Harvey's eyes filled up with desire, love and mischief.

Which is exactly how he's looking now. Looking in his direction through the mirror, Donna can see a smirk appear on his face as he approaches her.

Putting his arms around her middle, he hugs her from behind and whispers in her ear: "Have I ever told you how much I love this dress?"

"You might have mentioned it, but if you don't hurry up and zip me then we're going to be late and you don't want that. Right, hotshot?"

Instead of answering, Harvey starts trailing soft kisses from her shoulder, slowly making his way towards her cheek.

"Harvey!"

"What?" He suddenly stops what he was doing - slowly trying to get the gown off of her - and looks at her with his chocolate brown eyes.

Donna rolls her eyes. "We don't have time."

"We could make time."

"We. Don't. Have. Time!" Donna emphasizes before she reminds him to zip her up again.

He does it with a pout on his face.

Once they got there everything went well - until it didn't. Sheila's maid of honor got stuck in traffic, which prompted Donna to fill in meaning that she had to walk down the aisle with Harvey. The universe is funny sometimes.

"Don't get any ideas about us doing this any time soon."

Hearing that come from Harvey's mouth as they made their way towards Louis, Donna rolled her eyes. He's an idiot. "Now's not the time, Harvey!"

The ceremony was pretty quick once Sheila's water broke. Once they said their "I do's" Sheila was rushed into the awaiting ambulance with Louis in tow as they made their way to the hospital - ready to have their baby.

Once they left, the guests made their way towards the tables and entertained themselves.

Harvey and Donna were sitting at their table with Rachel. Mike went to refill his drink.

"So, how are you? How's my little goddaughter?" Donna asks, excitedly.

Rachel, who looks stunning in her fifth month of pregnancy, answers: "She's good. Always kicking and whatnot.."

"Any word?" Mike interrupts them as he arrives.

"What do you mean word? Want me to call Louis while his wife's in labor? Rather call anybody else about anything else." Harvey says.

"Harvey!"

"No, Donna he's right. That was a stupid question."

"It's not a stupid question. We all just don't know what to do. I mean, the only time I've been to a wedding that got cut short you went to prison." Donna teases Mike. He just looks at her. "Nothing? C'mon! That is some A+ material right there."

"Look at this. Nobody's dancing." Mike notes as he points around them.

"Of course they're not dancing. It's weird." Rachel says, to which Donna ads: "Yeah, it's like they have nothing to celebrate." And that's when she feels Harvey's fingers intertwine with hers.

Looking up at him, she could see the twinkle in his eyes which makes her curious.

"What do you say we give them something to celebrate?"

"Wait. What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I love you. And whether I knew it or not, I wanted to marry you from the second I met you."

Donna could hear Rachel's squeal of happiness, but the only one she paid attention to was Harvey. Who was currently getting down on one knee.

Eyes wide, Donna was too shocked to say anything other than: "Oh my God."

"Donna Roberta Paulsen, will you marry me right here, right now?"

Oh God. Did he just? What? No matter how many times she had imagined them being together over the years, no matter how many times she had imagined herself being married to him - or how many times she had imagined him proposing, she knew that this wasn't what she had in mind.

This was better. It was impulsive, pure and out of the blue - just like them. And she loved every second of it.

Giggling, she finally answers: "Harvey, of course I'll marry you. But right now our families aren't here and I don't have a dress.."  
"Stop. You look beautiful. We can do it again for our families."

"But-"

"If there's one thing I learned from my mom, it's that I wasted too much time. First not forgiving her. And not admitting how I feel about you. I don't want to waste another second.." Looking up at her with those pleading eyes of his, Harvey asks again: "Please, will you marry me tonight?"

"What about rings? We don't have any rings." Donna's voice almost quivers as she gets emotional.

"We can find one for me, but I have one for you." Harvey reaches into his suit's pocket and shows her the most beautiful ring she ever saw. It was a simple, yet elegant silver band adorned with a sapphire gemstone. "That's what was in the envelope."

Hearing Harvey say that catches Donna off guard. That means that- Oh my God.

"What do you say?"

"I say yes, Harvey. Yes." And with that she leans in to kiss him, sealing the deal of their forever.

Once they announced their impending nuptials, they part their ways to write their wows. Mike and Rachel going with them.

That is where Donna is now. After writing her wows, she sighed, which didn't go unnoticed by Rachel. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're having second thoughts."

Donna shakes her head. "No. It's just that.. I never thought that I would get here, you know?" Seeing Rachel nod Donna continues: "I never thought that I would get married to him. After all these years it just seemed impossible." She pauses to take a deep breath. "Don't get me wrong, I am ecstatic about this but-"

"You're 's normal. Every bride feels that way." Taking a seat next to her, Rachel continues: "I was scared, too. But Donna, trust me that you and Harvey were made for each other. You can do this. Just get your pretty self down that aisle and finally get your man, Harriet!"

The mention of her nickname makes Donna giggle out loud. "Oh, God!"

"Funny how that worked out Mrs. Specter." Rachel teases. Then, as something crosses her mind, she becomes serious again. "Do you remember our conversation about how you would have wanted to try a relationship with Harvey?"

"Rachel, I don't know how our conversations in the dark have a relevance here.."

"Don't interrupt me, woman!" Donna rolls her eyes at the brunette, but lets her continue. "Anyhow.. You told me all about your past with him and you also said that it all worked the way it was supposed to. You were wrong Donna."

"I-"

"This," Rachel motions around them, "is how everything was supposed to be from the start. You and Harvey are meant to be together. You always were and you always will be. And now you're just making it all official."

"Rachel-" Donna starts to tear up.

"I'm so happy for you Donna. You both deserve this so much!"

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you too, Donna!" With that they both hug before making their way towards their men.

Once they crossed the threshold, Mike was waiting for them.

"What are you doing here, Mike?" Donna asks, confused.

"I'm here to give my mom away."

Donna's silent tears become a thing of the past as a grin appears on her face. "You goddamn puppy."

As they make their way down the aisle, Donna could see Harvey's eyes gloss over. But that didn't change the fact that he looked so handsome in his Tom Ford black suit.

Once they closed the distance between them, Harvey whispered: "You look perfect."

"Donna, I kept my feelings inside for so long because I was afraid. But when I finally got good news, that's when I knew you were my everything. I knew I could always count on you when the chips are down. I just hadn't realized, I couldn't do without you when they were up. I'm a gambler. I always have been and I always will be. When you're with me, my chips are always up."

"You make me laugh. You make me cry. You make me crazy. But most of all Harvey you make me happy."

"Without you I'm empty."

"I can never go back to the way I was before."

"You've changed me. And you changed my life forever."

"I love you Harvey Specter."

"I love you Donna Paulsen."

After they exchanged their "I do's" it was Harvey's turn to envelop her in his arms and seal their marriage with a kiss that left both of them breathless. Parting away, they both looked like giddy teenagers with their matching cheshire grins and twinkly eyes.

Then, the good news of the birth of Louis' daughter came which made Donna turn to Harvey with pleading eyes. "Harvey, I wanna go see Louis."

"And we will. But right now I want to dance with my wife." They made their way to the dance floor nearby as the tunes of Ed Sheeran's "Perfect" soared through the speakers.

Making their way towards their table to collect their things, they get stopped by Rachel and Mike who give them congratulatory hugs.

"You need to call me tomorrow for sure!" Rachel says to Donna at the same time as Mike says to Harvey: "Don't forget about protection! I'm too old to be a brother!"

Rolling their eyes they make their way towards Ray, who was patiently waiting for them.

It's been a month since they have touched down in Seattle. A month since their lives changed. A month since they decided to tie the knot and move to the other side of the country.

They both resumed their previous positions of a senior partner and COO with a new drive at Zane Ross clinic. The pace was slower than in New York, which was something new and they loved every second of it. The work hours were shorter which made their nights longer - they definitely enjoyed that.

They also enjoyed the time they shared with their friends. Adding to their once a week dinner dates, they also had the weekends with Mike and Rachel.

Just like today..

They were sitting down in Mike and Rachel's apartment, talking about everything that had happened this week while enjoying their drinks. Rachel of course didn't drink anything, but what came as a surprise was that Donna didn't drink anything too. Before anyone could wonder why, Mike suddenly stood up.

"Who wants a refill?"

Harvey nodded, Rachel asked for a cup of juice and Donna stayed silent.

"Donna?" Rachel turned to her friend.

"What?" She asks, with a mischievous grin forming on her face.

"Do you want wine?"

"I can't."

"Why?" Mike asks dumbfounded.

Donna looks at Harvey who nods then her gaze turns to Mike and Rachel. "I can't drink because I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"Oh my God! Congratulations!"

Both Mike and Rachel were shocked. They didn't expect this. Then Rachel leapt out of her seat and jumped on Donna, not minding the bump between them, she hugged her.

"Oh, I can't wait to spoil her!"

"How do you know the gender already?" Donna asks confused.

Rachel smirks. "Call it Auntie's intuition." But then a realization struck her. "Oh my God."

"What?"

"Our babies will grow up together!"

Donna's eyes widen. "Yes! I can't wait!"

"Me neither!"


End file.
